


Trickshot

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "I wish you wud write a fic where.... bucky takes Tony to the fair and uses his assassins skills set to just keep winning stuff for Tony just to get rewarded with he biggest smile and kiss each time""I can do better than just /that/"Originally written for tumblr





	Trickshot

Bucky didn’t have an ulterior motive, no matter what Clint and Steve told you. No, stop listening to them, they’re liars. He just likes winning stuff for his fella, he totally doesn’t think this is going to help him get in bed later after Tony banned them for a week because he broke something (again). He’s perfectly fine without sex. Yeah, he knows he’s more than ten years younger than his fella, so maybe he’s a bit more raring to go some of the time, he can live without it. 

Then again, maybe he can’t. 

Because now, now that Tony was doing  _this_  (and goddamn, Bucky didn’t think he would ever see anything hotter), he was thinking  _maybe_ , just  _maybe_ , all those brilliant smiles and joyful laughs and happy kisses had probably been an  _act_. 

Because when the kid started crying and asked Iron Man to win him the toy he really wanted for his mommy, well, he knew that Iron Man wasn’t going to refuse that. It was just the kinda guy he was. But he didn’t think Iron Man was actually going to be that  _good_. 

Tony’s stance rivaled highly trained snipers, rivaled Bucky’s own stance, and was reminiscent of the stance he took in the suit. The ‘rifle’ was crappy, pulled to the right like a bitch, had barely enough power to make the rubberized bullets travel more than a yard, and more resembled a shotgun than a rifle. But Tony handled it with perfection, despite the clear distaste on his face when he first picked it up. 

Every target was hit. Reloads efficient and fast. No stray bullets. He drew a  _crowd_. 

Jesus, nothing Bucky did would ever beat this guy, would it. 

And God, it was going straight to his pants. He muttered a silent thanks that Tony motherfucking Stark was his boyfriend, because he didn’t think there was anything hotter than that perfect stance, those perfect shots, and the perfect look of determination on his face. 

Wait, maybe it was the brilliant grin that was on his face as he handed over the toy to the boy and turned back to Bucky to grab the armful of his own toys and press a kiss on his lips. 

Oh God, Bucky was not going to be able to walk. He just wasn’t going to be able to. 

He grabbed Tony and flipped him over his shoulder, and he heard the genius laughing joyfully. 

“You fucking planned this!”

“So what if I did. You’re still not getting any of this!” Tony wiggled his ass, mirth on his lips as Bucky high-tailed it back to the tower, growling. 

“Then I’ll just make you  _watch_.” 


End file.
